Those Seven Years
by Bandgeekwriter89
Summary: Take a journey with me over those missing seven years! Each chapter is one of those seven years, containing a piece of that year or snippets throughout the whole year. I always Rate my stuff T just in case I go all hog wild.
1. Year One: Recovery

Those Seven Years

AN: Watching the finale I was hoping someone would fill in those seven years. Well I'm back and hoping to finish this one. Who knew it would be me? Each chapter is an event from that year or the whole year with little snippets. This is all purely my idea. Don't hate me for it!

The first year was all about recovery. Both Kate and Castle had been injured quite badly in the shooting. Kate was worse off than Castle and took much longer than him to recover. She'd gotten hit near her spinal cord and would have to relearn how to walk. It was a struggle but Kate was super resilient, and that helped her bounce back. Not completely but close enough.

"Are you ready to go home?" Castle asks, putting his arms out so he can lift Kate up and into the wheelchair. She'd have to spend some time in it at home, but she'd been cleared to go home. Which Castle knew would make her get much better. Hospitals are no fun.

"Yeah I am, I can't wait to feel our bed. I can't wait to cuddle next to you in our bed." Kate smiles brightly as Castle pushes his wife towards the door. They'd already dropped all their things to the car, so now it was to get Kate next. She was quiet most of the ride down there. Mainly thinking about the rest of her recovery and how she was going to traverse the loft with her wheelchair and crutches. Castle had done it before when he broke his leg, but this had been so long ago she couldn't remember what they had done.

"Are you alright?" Castle asks, pushing Kate up to the rented van they had in front of them.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." She sighs.

"About what?"

"Everything."

"How I'm going to get around the loft, how this is going to affect our chances of getting pregnant."

"Doctor said you'll do fine, everything in that department still works."

"I know, but I'm still scared."

"That was quite a jump though, let's just worry about getting around the loft first, I don't want to jump to far ahead," Castle smiles softly as he lifts Kate into the passenger seat and buckles her in before putting the wheelchair in the back folded down seat. He comes back and gives her a small kiss before closing her door and going around to the driver seat. He gets in and starts the car, driving them on home. He parks in his second spot in the parking garage and helps Kate into her wheelchair and grabbing her forearm crutches and telling her he will get the rest later. Martha had offered to come over and help them, but Castle told her that they were fine and just needed a night alone. No hospital noises and no friends. Once inside the building they take the elevator up and find themselves at the front door. Castle unlocks it and lets out a surprised gasp. It had been decorated with welcome home banners, and there was a nice hot cooked meal waiting in the warming oven. There had been a sign on the counter about it. No one was here but to know they were loved made him feel good.

"This looks like the work of the girls," Kate smiles softly, as she rolls in the room more and looks around.

"Yeah it does," Castle smiles over at Kate unsure of what to do next.

"What do you want to do first?" Castle asks.

"I'd love to just relax on the couch and catch up on some YouTube." She replies.

"Sounds like a plan Stan."

Kate lets out a small chuckle at her husband's response and smiles as she rolls towards the couch. She pulls herself out of her chair and onto the couch. Castle is quick to help, but she's already done by the time he gets there.

Grabbing two waters, Castle comes back and sits next to his wife, turning the TV on. He hits the smart button and then selects YouTube. Kate's account had been logged in, and it was full of videos from those family daily vloggers, plus a few cute toy and game channels. Their first video was a quick Minecraft bridges episode with ChadAlan and SallyGreenGamer. Kate's two favorite game channels.

The couple spend the next hour laughing at the antics of Chad and Sally as they play Minecraft. Once that was done, they catch up on the last few vlogs of the DailyBumps and Cullen and Katie. Two of her other favorite channels. She feels great hanging on the couch with her husband. Nothing better.

"I'm hungry, think we could check out that dinner your mother made?" Kate asks, looking over at her husband as the last video ends.

"Yeah sure, I'll go check on it," Castle smiles softly.

"Bring me my crutches too please, I want to try getting to the kitchen."

"Sure."

Moments later, Castle has the casserole dish out of the warmer and on the counter. It was pretty hot still, so he lets it rest while he takes Kate's forearm crutches to her. He lets her take them and moves her wheelchair out of the way. She's able to stand but when she tries to take a step she can't move. She's starting to get frustrated after a few more tries. She'd been doing pretty good at the hospital rehab she just can't understand why right now she can't move. Letting out a small upset grunt, she almost throws the crutches as she falls back on the couch. She's crying now, completely upset that she can't do it.

"Hey, hey, don't cry." Castle sighs, sitting down and pulling his wife into his arms.

"I can't do it." She cries, holding onto him tightly.

"It just takes work; we will try tomorrow and then you can try again at your physical therapy appointment," Castle smiles softly, kissing his wife.

"I don't want to _try_ again; I want to _do_ again." She huffs sighing.

"Sit up and I'll carry you, we will eat, shower and then go to bed, its been a long day," Castle smiles, lifting his wife up and taking her to the kitchen and helping her onto one of the barstools. He serves dinner and the two chat about the videos they'd seen earlier and finally finish eating about 20 minutes later.

A shower is ordered up next, and while waiting for the shower to heat up, Castle pulls out the shower seat and gets it set up for Kate. He makes sure it's secure and at the right height so Kate can feel comfortable. They get in the shower moments later and Castle is helping get her cleaned off. Kate is happy to be having a real shower. She can finally get all the hospital junk off her.

"Oh, this feels amazing." Kate moans as the warm water hits her.

"This is much better than those crappy hospital showers where I barely got clean. Not to mention the sponge baths. God those were horrible. I felt dirty for like a month. I mean I still felt dirty till now." Kate chuckles as she uses the shampoo and cleans her hair.

"But you are all clean now finally," Castle smiles as he leans down and gives his wife a small kiss.

"Yes I am, thank you."

"Always."

The two get out of the shower a while later and get dressed for bed. Before getting in, Castle makes sure to get Kate's wheelchair and position it next to the bed so she can get into it in the morning. He knows how independent she likes to be.

Crawling into bed, Castle snuggles next to his wife as they fall asleep. It's been a long day and sleep is what both of them needed. They might sleep for three days, but when you need sleep, you sleep.

"Night my love," Castle smiles.

"Night."


	2. Year Two: Trying to conceive

The next year had been about trying to get pregnant. Kate was recovering pretty well. She'd ditched the wheelchair for most of the time and now was able to get around on crutches. This would have been the perfect 'I told you so' moment from Castle. He had told her last year that it just took practice.

Sitting in the doctors office Kate could feel the queasiness of her stomach come up higher and higher. She felt as though she was going to throw up. She was so nervous. Not sure if she could handle another appointment where she would be told she was not pregnant. Castle knew this would kill Kate. That knowing she was not pregnant would make her even more stressed. She'd been running for state Senate, and that had added a whole lot of stress to her life. Castle had been by her side, though. Making sure she was well taken care of.

The next hour was all a blur. She'd had an ultrasound to check for baby and been told that she was fine for the fifth time, she was just not pregnant. That was all she really remembered. The doctor telling her that she was not pregnant. In her mind, that she was empty. That she would never get pregnant. He'd told her uterus was fine, and she could carry a healthy baby to term, she was just really stressed, and that was not helping at all with her journey to conceive.

"Let's go," Kate says, pulling her shirt down and reaching for her crutches.

"Don't you want to talk about it?" Castle sighs, handing her, her crutches.

"No, I don't want to talk about how I cant get pregnant!" She cries, shifting off the table and easing towards the door.

"We will try again, its just stress Kate; we can do this."

"Please do not tell me is just stress, I'm tired of hearing that!"

"Let's just go home ok? I'm needing a nap; my legs are killing me." Kate sighs as she attempts to get the door open. She can't and in her fit of rage, she drops one crutch and lets out some unhuman noise as she kicks the door.

"Calm down Kate, let me get the door and help you."

"I don't want help!" She cries, leaning down to try and pick up her crutch that she had dropped.

"Ok, well, let me get the door then," Castle says, holding Kate carefully so she can backup, and Castle can get the door open.

The couple heads home in silence. Castle knew Kate was hurt. Knew that since she'd been told again that she was not pregnant was killing her slowly inside. Once they get home, Kate is quick to the bedroom for her nap. Castle decides to leave her alone and respond to the text messages that he had received while at the doctors office. One was from his mother asking if she was pregnant. He responded with a no and a sad emoji.

Yes, this was hard for Castle, but he was optimistic. He knew that Kate was way stressed and to be honest he kind of hoped she would not win this term as senator. I mean yes he wanted her to win but knew she would feel better and most likely conceive if she was not in all this stress. Martha responds soon after with a call and a consoling word to hopefully help Castle and Kate.

"I'm so sorry son." Martha sighs over the phone.

"It's ok mother, Kate's more upset than I am, I know she's really stressed which does not help." Castle sighs, reaching for his water.

"If there's anything I can do, please let me know."

"For sure mother. I think she just needs some space."

Kate wakes up about an hour later and grabs her crutches. She slowly makes her way out into the living room and plops next to Castle. She does not speak at first as she just lays on him. She's still trying to get over what had happened this morning.

"I'm so sorry I lashed at you." Kate sighs as Castle plays with her hair.

"Don't be sorry; you had a right to be upset." Castle sighs softly and leaning down to kiss his wife on the head.

"Are you hungry?" Castle asks, looking down at his wife.

"I am actually."

"What do you want? Should we order in?"

"I could go for some pizza right now," Kate smiles.

"I'll put in our order then. Same same?"

"Yes please, I have to go to the bathroom I'll be back," Kate says, pushing herself up and grabbing her crutches. Careful, she eases her way to the bathroom. When she arrives, she hooks her crutches on the hook installed in the bathroom to keep them from falling and easier access for Kate.

Finishing a while later, Kate makes her way back to the couch and plops on it. She turns on the news to see if anything was being said about the political race. She was hoping that maybe there would be some polls about the standings of the state Senate. They did, and the race is close between her and the other man who was running against her. She's behind but only by a few points. Nothing she can't fix with a campaign ad. In fact, she had a meeting tomorrow to discuss the logistics and all the filming that had to happen.

There's a knock at the door moments later and Kate is trying to get up and get the pizza. Castle had already paid for it but just needed someone to sign for it and tip the guy. Kate knew she had a five spot in her pocket so she could easily tip the guy but really wanted to be able to bring the pizza in the house.

"Coming!" She yells as she clicks her crutches against the floor and finally makes it to the front door. She takes the receipt and signs it handing it back and handing him the five spot.

"Thank you." She smiles.

"Can you set it on the table for me please?" Kate asks, moving out of the way so he can get to the table.

"Sure thing." The guy smiles and walks in and sets it on the table for Kate. She thanks him and closes the door behind him before heading back to the table. She calls for Castle, and he appears from his office a few seconds later.

"Pizza is here!" She smiles, opening the box and putting a slice on a plate for herself.

"Smells delish!" Castle smiles and leans over kissing his wife softly.

"Yeah, it does."

"Will you carry my plate?"

"Sure, anything for you." Castle smiles, taking both their plates and walking behind Kate towards the couch. Her crutches click as she walks towards the living room to sit with Castle and watch some TV. She drops her crutches and plops on the couch, almost falling as she sits down. She lets out a grunt, grabbing onto castle to keep herself from falling farther.

"Woah, hold on, I got you!" Castle says, quickly putting the plates down and reaching to grab Kate. He helps her back up and holds her for a little longer till she has steadied herself.

"You alright?" Castle asks, worried, having seen her fall.

"Yeah, just a little startled is all, shouldn't do that again." Kate chuckles softly kissing her husband.

"Yeah, let's not."

The couple finishes dinner and watches a few more shows before heading to bed. They crawl in and Kate pulls out a book and reads for a little to hopefully help her sleep. Reading usually does that for her. It does not take her long, and she's asleep with the book on her chest. Looking over, Castle has noticed she's asleep. He takes her book and pulls the covers over her so she can sleep. He gives her kiss before falling asleep himself.


	3. Year Three: Not Really Trying At All

**A/N: This is purly fictional. I am writing how I want it to be. How I feel things would have gone with Kate and her recovery. BTW, the guest that said you dont really need an ultrasound to determine pregnancy. I know, but this is stubborn Kate we are talking about. She had been struggling for so long and wanted to make sure for like the fifth time she could still carry a baby.**

The polls had not been turning in Kate's favor. The family had been glued to the TV waiting for results on who would be the next New York State Senator. The only member though that was not glued had been Kate. She'd been running back and forth to the bathroom, throwing up whatever she had just eaten. She'd thought it was just nervousness and when this was all over she'd be fine.

It was a close race between Kate and the other person she was running against. Kate would be leading and then soon after he would be leading. It was quite nerve wrecking, watching and waiting to see who would win. As Kate came back a third time from the bathroom, Castle looks over at her worried.

"You alright?" He worries, reaching to pull his wife into his lap and closer to him.

"Yeah, just a little nervous." She replies. There had been no thought at all between the couple, that Kate was pregnant.

By the next morning, the results had been finalized, and sadly enough, Kate was not voted as the next New York State Senator. This relieved Castle a bit, knowing his wife could calm down and focus on herself now and not the campaign. To say Kate was upset was an overstatement. Castle had thought this would hit her really hard, but honestly, it did not. Which made Castle feel better knowing his wife was handling this well.

"CASTLE!" Kate yells as she leans on the bathroom counter her crutches hanging from her arms. Running into the bathroom, Castle uses the door jam to stop himself.

"What?" He asks, looking over at Kate, who had been holding a pregnancy test.

"Would it be alright if I started calling you daddy?" Kate smiles as she drops a crutch and turns to Castle.

"I-uh-I yeah I guess so." He smiles, watching as Kate drops another crutch and pulls her legs towards Castle. They meet in an embrace as Castle kisses his wife and looks at her with shock in his eyes.

"Did you just?"

"Yeah, I think I did just."

Kate had dropped both of her crutches and lifted her legs without help to walk over to Castle.

"This is the best day ever! I'm going to be a dad, plus my wife just walked to me without her aids." Castle beams, kissing his wife again.

"I can't believe it; I was so stressed I just knew it would never work." Kate chuckles, her arms around her husband to support her weight.

"I never would have guessed."

"Now I think we just confirm it, right?"

"I mean, like go to the doctors and such."

"Yeah, I'll see if I can get in as soon as possible," Kate smiles, leaning her head on her husband.

* * *

16 weeks. That's how many weeks you are to be able to hopefully tell the gender. Kate's appointment was in a few hours, and she still had not showered or gotten dressed. Castle had gone out on some secret mission with his mother, leaving Kate home alone. She knew she could shower, but was still a little uneasy about it. She does not like being in the shower alone.

When her pregnancy was confirmed, the doctor had told Kate that she was better off keeping the crutches until the baby was born. She felt that it would help with her balance and the weight she'd be gaining from the baby. Kate had been getting much better at walking without them, but if Castle was involved, she knew she couldn't get passed him. He's so concerned that he makes sure Kate follows the rules.

Carefully walking into the bathroom, Kate walks over to the shower and hangs one of her crutches up on the hook so she can turn the shower on without it getting wet. She grabs it again and heads to the sink so she can use the sink to support herself as she gets undressed. She's thankful she has an understanding husband, that will clean up after her if she drops anything.

Walking back to the shower, Kate hangs up the crutches and carefully uses the grab bars to get into the shower. She holds on tight for fear of falling. She's pretty stable, but she knows the shower can be slippery. She does not need to fall.

Standing under the water, Kate lets it fall on her as she tries to let it relax her. Putting a hand on her stomach, she can't help but smile, feeling extremely happy.

"Hey there little bean, mommy can't wait to see you later."

She cleans herself off a while later and carefully steps out. She reaches for her towel and wraps herself before reaching for the counter. She hopes she can hold it to support her weight. When she gets out of the shower, her legs are always a little weak after.

It does not take her long to get dressed and by the time she was done Castle is home and had put away the things he had purchased for the nursery. He finds her in the bedroom trying to lift herself up onto the bed. She'd gained a lot of weight, so it's harder for her to do some things she used to be able to do.

"Here, let me help you. Unless you want to get going, I'd hate to be late." Cast smiles, as he walks over to his wife and helping her up.

"Yeah, we should go," Kate responds, reaching back up to have help from Castle so she can get up. He steadies her and grabs her crutches so they can go. Grabbing her bag they head towards the car. Kate was never a purse person but since her accident and now that she's pregnant, she's started carrying one to hold her things.

Getting to the car, Castle helps Kate in, and they drive through town towards her OBG/YN's office. They park and get signed in and are seated as they wait to be called back. A few minutes later a nurse comes out and calls for Kate. Castle gets up first and helps Kate up. They walk back behind the door and to the scale. Castle helps her up on the scale and steadies her again and takes her crutches. If he'd a known how heavy they were, he could have left them and just subtracted them from her overall weight. It does not take them long, and Castle is there to help her off. Once done with that, the couple walks with the nurse to the exam room, and Castle helps Kate onto the table.

"Missy will be with you shortly." The nurse smiles, as Castle stands next to his wife and holds her hand.

"Can't believe we get to know the gender," Castle smiles.

"I bet it's a boy, you know, Cosmo." He beams as Kate rolls her eyes.

"I think it's a girl, but you never know," Kate smiles softly as Missy walks in.

"Hello, you two." She smiles, checking over Kate's chart as she walks in.

"How are you feeling?" She asks, setting the chart down.

"I feel pretty good; baby is starting to get heavier which is not helping my legs recovering." Kate sighs, looking up at Castle.

"Well, your weight seems to be right on target, maybe we can ask your physical therapist for a different routine to help with that, I don't want to set you back anymore."

"That would be nice," Kate replies.

"I'm going to feel around a little before I do the ultrasound, just to see where baby might be," Missy explains, using her hands to push lightly on Kate and feel around. There was nothing out of the ordinary and Missy is happy with that. Once done, she sets up the ultrasound machine and warms it up. Kate lifts her shirt and Missy squirts the gel on her and pushes the wand down.

"There's the heartbeat, baby sounds healthy."

The parents are amazed. Every time Kate hears the babies heartbeat she can't but help be amazed. Castle too, it was definitely not this advanced when Alexis was born. Looking at his wife, Castle leans down and gives her a kiss. He is way over the moon right now.

"Ok guys, are you ready to find out the sex?" Missy asks, smiling.

"Yes please." Kate beams.

"Well, it looks like a little girl!"

"A girl Castle! You are now even more outnumbered!" Kate chuckles softly, looking over at the screen.

"Don't tell me about it." He playfully groans, looking up at the screen.

Missy prints out some pictures and sends the couple on their way. They are done and head home.

* * *

"Castle, come here!" Kate calls, as Castle runs over and stands in front of Kate at the couch.

"Gimme your hand!" She beams, taking his hand and putting it on her stomach.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah, Lily is moving and kicking."

"Wow, so amazing."

"Hi there sweet pea, daddy can't wait to see you, it's been a long road to get here, and daddy and mommy are so happy," Castle smiles softly and kisses Kate's belly.

"Just don't hurt mommy ok? That's all I ask."

* * *

She's at her physical therapy appointment. Since the pregnancy, they have gone easy as not to stress the baby. It was Kate's idea to keep up the working. Missy had wanted things to change, and they did. She really wanted Kate to stop but knew that would be a major setback and knew that would kill Kate.

"Ok, Kate, one more set, I know this hurts, but we are almost done."

"I'm done, please." Kate whines as Castle holds her hand.

"Alright, yeah, that's enough. We can be done. I know you are close to your due date. I'll keep in touch with Missy, have a plan of action."

"Alright." Kate nods, reaching up for Castle to help her.

* * *

The pain has become unbearable. She thought it would go away, and it does, but for only a few minutes. Kate's never been in labor before, so she's not sure what to really feel. She'd sent castle out to the store to pick up some snacks but would have to text him to get him back home.

Kate BC: Honey I think I'm in labo

It's cut off as she sends the text quickly as another contraction hits her.

Hubbin: I just left, I'll be home soon!

Castle arrives within ten minutes and grabs Kate's bag and helps her up with her crutches. They are careful as they head out to the car.

"Don't worry; I got ya," Castle says reassuringly as they get to the car. He drops her bag and helps her into the car.

"Just breathe, in and out." He coaches, walking around the car and throwing the bag inside. He gets in the driver's seat and pulls out quickly. He's trying to be fast but does not want to get pulled over.

They make it to the hospital, and Kate is checked in. He helps her into the bed, and a nurse is in the room hooking Kate up. One monitor for the contractions and another for the babies heart rate. Her legs had been pretty sore lately, and she hated that the weight of her pregnancy made her physical therapy much harder. Missy is in soon after and checks Kate out.

"Your about seven centimeters dilated, almost there Kate," Missy explains, setting her chart down as she stands at the end of the bed.

When she hits ten centimeters, Missy is there to help set Kate up. She doesn't want to have to use the stirrups but with Kate's legs, she knows it will be easier on everyone. Making sure the baby was in position Missy gets ready to help Kate push.

"Ok, Kate, get ready, take a deep breath and out your chin to your chest and push, you got this I know you do." She explains, as Castle grabs Kate's hand and coaches her through it.

"You got this babe. Halfway there." Castle beams

"Ok, Kate rest for a second and let's go for another one."

"Deep breath, 1...2...3... You got this Kate." Missy says smiling. It's been an hour and Kate's exhausted. She's so done pushing and just ready to give her legs a break.

"I can't do this." Kate cries, as Castle wipes the sweat off her brow.

"Hey, yes you can, I can see the head, Lily is almost here, just two more pushes, you can do it." Castle encourages, kissing his wife.

Boring down, Kate lets out the loudest growl of the afternoon. It took all she had in her to push. It was not much, but it would have to do. She pushes three more times before cries fill the room. Lily is placed on Kate's chest, crying her head off as Castle cuts the cord and the doctors clean her off.

"You did it, babe!" Castle beams as Kate is crying and kissing the little being on her.

"She's amazing, thank you," Kate smiles softly.

"Always."


	4. Year Four: Lots of work

**A/N: Hi hi friends! Thank you all so so much for the reviews and the likes and follows and such. It means so much to me! I've never had this many people follow at one time. It makes me so happy. Anyways, someone had said that I should have given Kate a walker or a wheelchair during her pregnancy. Yeah, it does make sense, but forearm crutches are different from regular crutches, and Kate's PT and Kate knew that a wheelchair would set her back a lot which is not something stubborn Kate would go for. You should look up forearm crutches; they are quite cool. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Onward!**

Kate feels as though she's been awake for five years. Lily was now five months and finally sleeping through the night. She'd been standing at the crib watching the little girl stir. She cries a little and Kate is quick to pick her up. Holding her tightly she kisses her head and smiles softly.

"Hi, lily-pad. You have a good nap?" Kate asks, walking over carefully to the rocker and sitting down with her daughter. She almost falls but catches herself.

"Are you hungry?" Kate smiles and lifts her shirt up and unhooks the flap on her nursing bra. She lets her latch on and holds her carefully, watching as she starts to feed. Kate is so engrossed in her daughter she does not see Castle standing at the door. He stands there for a while before making himself known.

"We have to go soon," Castle says, watching as Kate ignores him.

"Kate..."

She continues to ignore him.

"Katherine,"

"Don't wanna go."

"You know I'm going to be there."

"I'm done trying to fix something that can't be fixed."

"Come on; you are so close to not needing the crutches."

"I'm not and you know I'm not, having Lily set me back!"

"She did not ok? Don't you remember, today we are working on walking with the stroller, you are good at this, just trust me please?"

"We can always go home if it hurts, I'll be by your side the whole time, let's go before we are late."

The two clean up and Castle makes sure he loads the stroller. He hooks Lily into her car seat and carries her out to the car with Kate. He can tell she's frustrated. She's been doing therapy for longer than she had wanted, but Castle knew she was so close to being done. So close to being able to walk on her own. Something Kate's been wanting to do since she woke up in the hospital. Placing the car seat into the base, Castle turns back to help Kate into the car.

"Hey, I love you ok? And I'll always be here for you. For whatever you want, you just tell me."

"I want to be walking on my own, is what I want." Kate sighs softly, swinging her legs into the car.

"I know, and that's why we have to continue with your therapy. I know you feel like Lily set you back, but you are still moving forward. Sometimes, you need a little setback to continue faster. It's life, Kate." Castle sighs, sitting in the drivers seat.

"Let's just go, and like I said if you need to be done or take a break you just tell me. I know it hurts, but you got this."

"You are my superhero wife, you can do anything, you gave birth remember? Not to mention, shot twice. I know you got this."

Kate can't help but smile softly as Castle reaches for her hand. He was right. She's pretty good at getting through things. Once they arrive, Castle helps Kate out and hands her, her crutches before getting the stroller out and putting Lily's car seat in it. They walk up to the building and take the elevator up to the floor they had needed. Kate signs them in as Castle walks behind her, watching as she walks with her crutches. He can tell she's improved a lot. She may not see it, but he does. She walks with a lot of grace, rather than her struggled walk she'd started with.

Kate is called back and castle followers her. They start with some stretches to get Kate warmed up before working with the stroller. Helping her up off the floor, Karla hands Kate her crutches, and she walks behind her and holds her carefully as she walks from the first tape line to the next.

"OK, let's turn around and go back, but stand up taller Kate, you know better."

Kate now has it in her head that she can't do it, and so she's struggling. She's turned off the part of her brain that has asked her to keep on trucking.

"Ok Kate, what's going on?" Karla asks, stoping Kate and standing in front of her.

"We go forwards here, not backwards."

"I can't do it." Kate sighs.

"Oh, so your telling me that after all the work you've done you are just going to throw it all away?"

Kate shrugs as she looks over at Castle, who had pulled Lily out of her car seat and was rocking her. Castle looks back but gives her a look as if to say, "this is your problem not mine."

"I have faith in you, Kate, just two weeks ago you walked almost perfectly, you barely used your crutches."

"Why don't we take a break. You look like you need one."

"No, keep going," Kate replies, pushing hair out of her face.

"Ah, see? That's the spirit!" Karla smiles.

The two work more on going back and forth with the crutches before putting Lily back in the stroller. They would of let Castle hold her but Karla wanted the weight in the stroller, so Kate had the right weight and the stroller would not tip over as she pushed it. She also knew that having her babbling daughter to look at would most definitely help Kate.

Pushing the stroller over, Castle take's Kate's crutches and goes to stand on the sideline. He's cheering the whole time as Kate walks with the stroller from one tape line to the other. She's not perfect but is doing rather awesome.

"Go Kate! You got this!" Castle smiles as she looks over at him and smiles for a quick second.

"Ok, one more lap and we will call it a day," Karla smiles as she puts a hand on Kate's back to steady her. She can tell her legs are starting to get weak.

* * *

It was a bright sunny New York afternoon. Kate and Castle had just come back from taking Lily to the park. Kate had been relaxing on the couch. All the walking and standing really took a toll on Kate's legs. Kissing her daughter on the head, Kate lets out a gasp as she hears a word come from her daughter.

"Mama!" Lily beams, reaching out to pull on her mother's hair.

"Castle! Get the camera!" Kate yells, hoping to catch her do it again.

"Mama!" She giggles, pulling on the few strands of hair she'd managed to grab. Castle is quick to the living room with the camera on as he waits for Lily.

"She said her first word!" Kate beams, kissing her daughter again.

"Mama!"

"See?" Kate smiles again.

"Way to go, Lily-pad!" Castle smiles at his daughter.

"What about dada, can you say that?"

"Mama!"

"No, dada!"

"Mama!" She giggles.

"She hate's me!" Castle frowns.

"She does not, she's nine months Castle, this is her first word, we need to keep working on it. You know, like my walking." Kate replies.

"Yeah I guess." Castle sighs as the little girl yawns and rubs her eyes.

"Someone's sleepy," Kate smiles.

"Why don't you go put her down, I'll go make lunch," Castle suggests, standing to help Kate up. With Lily in one arm, she uses her other arm with the crutch to walk to the little girls bedroom. Putting her down she plants a kiss on her as she watches her fall asleep.

"Happy Nappy, Lily-Pad," Kate smiles.

* * *

It's late; Lily can't sleep, and Kate can't figure out why. The two are in the rocker as Kate tries to soothe her daughter. She's also got her phone in hand so she can do some online research. It isn't till a few articles later, Kate realizes how old Lily is and that she must be teething. She's a little late on this bandwagon, and it had started to scare Kate, but not anymore.

"Shh..." Kate soothes as she rocks her back and forth.

"Let me call Daddy to get a teething ring; that will help."

Turning her phone back on, Kate sends a text to Castle, hoping he will see it as he writes.

Kate BC: Lil is teething. Bring me the ring, please?

Hubbin: sure thing.

Castle is quick with a teething ring. The couple had a few in the fridge. Mostly generic ones from the baby store but this one was different. It was shaped like the ring from the Lord of The Rings. Kate couldn't help but chuckle as she gave it to her daughter.

"You really bought that?"

"Sure did, I knew she needed it." Castle chuckles, watching his daughter chew on it.

"See, look, it's working. Maybe now she will sleep, and we can get some sleep."

"I would hope so." Kate sighs.

"I'm exhausted."

It does not take long before Lily is out. The ring had helped her soothe the pain and allow her to sleep. Putting her back in the crib, Castle helps his wife up, and they head to bed themselves. Castle was ready for a long winters nap. His daughter was crawling now, and he felt like he couldn't keep up with his two women who were learning to walk.


	5. Year Five: Walk this Way

She's doing pretty good with her walking. She can get around the house not too bad, but when it comes to going somewhere and standing all day and walking or just standing, Kate has issues. She'd been standing and kneeling over for the past 20 minutes, and it was starting to kill her but it was worth it.

"Lily, come this way!" Kate beams, as the one and a half year old, turns around and tries to toddle towards her. This was exciting for Kate as she watched her daughter take her first few steps. It was also hard for her as it brought back some memories of being in the hospital and learning to walk herself.

"Come on Lily-Pad! You got this!" Kate smiles again, watching the one and a half-year-old stand on her wobbly legs.

"Go Lily go!" Castle cheers. She takes a few steps before falling. Castle is quick to help her up. Holding her hand, he carefully helps her take a few more steps before letting go and watching as she walks the rest of the way to Kate. Falling into her mother's arms, the force of it caused Kate to fall backwards with her daughter. Her knee's had finally given way.

"Kate!" Castle gasps, running over to see if Kate and Lily were ok.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, my knees finally gave out on me," Kate says, letting Castle grab Lily and then help her up.

"Maybe we should stop, I can have Mother come over later and help us with this. You need a rest." Castle says, putting Lily on the floor to play while he helps Kate to the couch.

"Get her please for me?" Kate asks.

"I want to read a book with her." She says, knowing it was getting close to the little girls nap time, and she would be getting tired. Going over and picking up his daughter, Castle brings her back to Kate and heads over to the children's section of the book shelf in the loft. He'd taken off a lot of books and breakable things from the bottom two shelves, that way Lily could get to the books. He grabs a few and walks back over to Kate handing them to her.

Kate reads with her for about a half hour before Lily ends up falling asleep. Castle had been writing and could see some of the couch from his perch so when he see's that Lily is asleep, he quietly comes out and puts her to bed in her crib. Once done Castle comes back down to sit with his wife.

"I want another baby," Kate says as Castle plops next to her. His eye widen at her words.

"You do?" He asks.

"Yeah, I think Lily needs a brother or a sister."

"I would never of thought that from you."

"What do you mean Castle?" Kate asks.

"Well, I don't know, I just thought since your legs and such, having more kids would set you back and be hard on you." He replies.

"Yeah, but I'm getting better at not caring where I'm at in my recovery."

"I want this Castle, and according to the app on my phone, I'm like mega fertile right now." She chuckles as Castle looks at her bright-eyed. They had not had sex in a while, and Kate knew he must be going just as crazy as she is.

"Well, let's go then, what are we waiting for?"

"You want to do it right now?" Kate asks.

"Well, Lily is napping, since she likes to nap, we know we have at least two hours. Where else in the day are we going to get this time." He chuckles softly.

"Fine then let's go, my baby making husband."

* * *

Kate had no clue she was pregnant when Fourth of July rolled around. Lily had just turned two, and the family was going to have a big bash at the Hampton's. Everyone would be there except for Alexis; she'd be in France studying abroad. It made Castle sad to know his daughter wouldn't be there, but that was ok because so many other people would. The guest list was quite long, but there would be room for everyone. Martha and Jim would be the first to arrive, both quickly scooping up Lily and taking her for a walk outside. Ryan and Jenny, with Sarah Grace and little Nick, would be next. Castle was excited because that gave Lily some friends she could play with. Not that playing with adults was bad. They are just working on her playing nicely with other kids. The next couple to arrive would be a surprise to most. They'd gone back and forth for a long time and even once said they should just be friends. That was a lie, and everyone knew it. They'd just recently got married, and Kate knew this trip would bring more good news. Not for her, though. She's not pregnant. Nope. She can't be.

As Kate sits on the front porch enjoying watching the kids play in front of her, she looks up at the sound of a car in the gravel drive way. Castle had been over on the other side with Ryan installing a basketball hoop, which he insisted they needed for the weekend. She smiles when she see's her friend get out of the passenger seat. Trying to get up she can't seem to will her legs at the moment. She'd spent the whole morning cleaning and unpacking that she'd forgotten how much it would hurt her.

"Don't get up," Lanie smiles as she runs over to hug Kate, who was sitting on the bench.

"It's so nice to see you!" Kate beams, reaching out to hug Lanie back. Javi had waved a hello but was running over quickly to help Ryan and Castle with the basketball hoop.

"Oh and you too!" Kate smiles as Sarah Grace comes running over to Kate.

"Auntie Kate, I'm hungry."

"Let's go inside then; I will get you a snack," Kate replies, smiling.

"Help me up please, Lanie," Kate asks, reaching her arms out for her friend to help her up. Lanie grabs the woman's hands and pulls her up off the bench so they can head inside.

"Nicholas, Lily-Pad, come on, let's go inside and get a snack," Kate says, watching as Nicholas gets up and takes Lily's hand and helps her inside. She finds the snack bin and lets them each pick one. The bin included a lot of the kids favorites. Little packs of crackers, fruit roll-ups, fruit snacks, you name it. Just as the kids went to go sit in the living room and watch a movie, Jenny comes out from the other room. She'd been unpacking a few things.

"Momma! Auntie Kate gave us a snack!" She beams.

"Oh, well, did you say thank you to Auntie Kate?" Jenny asks, watching her daughter.

"She did, such a sweet girl," Kate smiles, leaning on the counter to keep her from falling over.

It's time for the party. Castle has burgers on the barbecue. Drinks are in the cooler, and the family is either in the pool or relaxing next to it. Kate is in the water because she knows it's great exercise for her legs. Lily had wanted to jump in, and Kate had enlisted the help of Ryan, who had been catching all the kids who kept jumping in.

"Good job Lily-Pad!" Kate beams, watching as Lily jumps off the side and into Kevin's waiting arms.

"She's quite the fish." Kevin chuckles as the girl pleads to jump again. He swims with her to the edge and lifts her up. Lanie had been sun bathing but decided to join them in the pool. Javi was next to Castle watching the burgers, with Jim and Martha both reading books by the pool. It was an amazing day. Not too hot yet not too cool. The pool had been amazing.

"Order up! Three mini cheese burgers for the kiddo's!" Castle yells from the grill. Chuckling, Kate swims to the side of the pool and eases herself out so she can help the kids get to their food. Jenny is next to her, as they settle the kids at the table.

"Ketchup and mustard for you Sarah Grace, one ketchup for Nicky, and a plain cut up bun and cheese for miss Lily-Pad." Castle smiles, handing out the burgers. The rest are finished cooking, and the adults have built their burgers and started sitting down to eat. Halfway through the meal, Lanie and Javi get up to shares one news.

"I know we just got married, and this may be fast for you, but Javi and I are going to have a baby, I'm pregnant!" Lanie beams, watching to see the reactions from her friends. Kate is up first excitedly as she attempts to run over and give Lanie a hug. She stumbles though and almost falls into Lanie's arms.

"Welcome to the club," Kate smiles, hugging her friend. Congrats are passed around, and Kate sits down. Everyone is happy for the couple as they continue lunch.

* * *

Later that evening, the kids are being put to bed as the boys decide on a movie to watch. They have one more day before everyone has to go back work. They know it will be well spent at the beach.

"Ok, say good night to Daddy," Kate smiles, holding Lily so she can give her father a kiss.

"Night Lil-Pad." He smiles, as Kate sets her down and she runs over to the rest of the adults in the living room and giving them each a good night hug.

"Night night, sweet pea," Jim smiles at his grand daughter. The kids are taken to bed, and Kate is helping them get situated. Lanie had joined them so she could get tips from the woman.

"Night Lily-Pad," Kate smiles, kissing Lily as she lays her down. Lily usually would sleep in her own room, but her room which was Alexis' old room had been given up to the Ryan and Jenny, and the kids would sleep in the play room.

"Night kiddo's," Lanie smiles as she's the last one out and turns the light off closing the door.

"Shoot, left my crutches downstairs." Kate sighs, leaning on the wall.

"I got ya." Jenny smiles, reaching over and supporting Kate. They head downstairs carefully, and all sit in front of the TV to continue their movie.


	6. Year Five (Cont): Grumpy Lily

**A/N: I am horrible at math and miscounted my years. This is a continuation of year five and just a tad into year six. *doh***

The moment Kate found out she was pregnant again, she couldn't be happier. She was finally getting her second kid she and Castle had worked so hard for. She'd been doing great on her legs, getting close to only needing her crutches on long trips or times when she'd be doing a lot of walking.

Soon after, she found out she was expecting twins. That's when her world turned upside down. She was super excited to be expecting twins, but when she was told that at four months she'd have to bring back the device she'd been trying to forget about, she got pretty upset.

"Why!" She cries, setting the baby monitor on the end table of the living room before easing herself down on the couch.

"It's for your own good Kate; you know your legs can't support the weight of the twins."

"You don't know that!"

"No, I don't, but Missy and Karla do, and they are your doctors, Karla did say though you can walk in the house."

* * *

"Thanks, mother, I really appreciate you watching Lily," Castle smiles, leaning over and giving his daughter a kiss.

"Be good for Gram," Kate smiles rocking back and forth as she waited for Castle.

"You guys are more than welcome, Lily, and I will have a great time," Martha smiles.

It's a doctors appointment. Kate's not thrilled for this nonstress test. She hasn't had much food and has had to pee for about an hour now. She's ready for it to be over before it's even started. Rolling to the car, Castle helps Kate in, and they drive to the hospital. He helps her out, and they wheel up to the building and get checked in. They call her back and Kate rolls after the nurse to her room. She takes a trip to the bathroom before getting lifted into her bed. It takes two people to lift her up because she's gained a lot to weight from the babies. She gets hooked up, and now it's time to wait. Castle is next to her as they both sit with their iPads and play a game of scrabble.

"Hurry up; I have the perfect move!" Kate pouts, glaring over at Castle.

"I would, but you keep pressuring me!"

"Yeah, because you're slow!"

"Am not!" Castle pouts as he clicks play and looks over at Kate.

"Hurry up; it's your turn!"

* * *

Kate is so close to her due date; she's getting antsy. She wants to hold Lily in her lap and go around the house with her in her chair, but because her belly has gotten so big, she has no room. It's hard having to tell her no.

"Old mommy old!" The two-year-old cries, hanging off her mother's wheelchair.

"Sorry, Lily-Pad, let's call daddy, he can hold you."

"Mama!"

"Lily."

"Castle!" Kate calls, reaching for Lily's hand and pushing with one hand and holding Lily's hand with the other.

"Come on Lily; we will find Daddy," Kate smiles as they come out of the bedroom and find Castle in the kitchen.

"See, look there's daddy!"

"I told you we would find him!" Kate smiles again as Castle lifts up Lily.

"Hey, how's my Lily-Pad." He smiles kissing her.

"Eat, dada."

"Yeah, you can have a snack, I'll get you a milk too."

He makes her a small snack and then a milk. He heads it to her as she takes the sippy cup and the container of crackers to the living room.

"Lily go eat."

"Can daddy join you?"

"No, stay mama."

"What? Daddy can't join you?" Castle pouts, watching Lily toddle off and go set her food down on the couch.

"TV, on."

"No, no TV for Lily, book for Lily."

"TV Lily."

"Book Lily."

"TV LILY!" She cries, kicking her feet.

"No, Lily, I said no."

"I think it's time for your nap, let's go," Castle says, lifting up the kicking and screaming Lily taking her towards her room. Kate had been in the kitchen getting herself a drink. The boys had been kicking up a storm, and she was hoping the water would help ease them.

"Hey boys, a little rest would be nice." Kate sighs, rubbing her belly softly. Reaching for her water, she sips from it and then sets it down so she can roll over to the end of the stairs and wait for Castle. He comes down moments later with the monitor and sighs as he reaches Kate.

"She fought me the whole time." Castle sighs again as Kate reaches up for him.

"Will you hold me?"

No words needed as Castle carefully lifts Kate up and let's her lean on him. He holds her carefully, and they rock side to side. She's in some pain and hopes it will go away soon. She's holding on tight, but her legs can't seem to hold her up.

"Put me down, put me down, I'm going to fall!" Kate cries, as Castle quickly eases Kate into her wheelchair.

"You alright?" Castle asks, worried for his wife.

"My legs, they were going to give out, these babies are not doing me any good. I love them, like a lot, but they hurt."

"I'm so sorry, maybe we should go get a nap, I can tell you are tired, plus, Lily will hopefully fall asleep and be asleep, for a while.

"Nap sounds amazing." Kate sighs happily.

* * *

Kate's hit 32 weeks. That's the best time for twins. If she hit that date, they could be born, and live. It's been a long journey, and Kate is so ready for the babies to come out. They've been kicking up a storm, and it seems if one baby is asleep the other one is awake. They have named the babies but want to keep it a secret. They told family it was two boys, but that was it.

Kate BC: Sorry I can't come visit.

Lanie P: Hey don't worry, you are having your own babies.

Kate BC: I miss you, though.

Lanie P: me too.

* * *

"Woah, ok, that's definitely a contraction." Kate mumbles, trying to hold back the pain as she waits for Castle to come back in the room. He'd called Martha to come watch Lily.

"Ok, how far apart?" Castle asks.

"Like ten minutes or so." She sighs.

Kate is stuck. She's been checked in and set up in a room. Walking is good to help with labor and Kate wants to walk but she's not sure Missy will let her. She decides to wait till Missy comes back to ask her. She's waiting as another contraction hits her.

"Ok, breathe you got this." Castle coaches as he holds Kate's hand.

It slows, and Kate is thankful it's over. Labor has never been fun, and she's just ready for it to be over. As she waits for Missy, Lanie sends her a quick text to tell her she's down the hall and will be coming for a quick visit with Javi and the baby. She's happy because she knows it will help distract her.

A few moments later, the happy new parents arrive in the room. Castle had been watching some soap as Kate see's them come in. Lanie Has the little boy in her arms as she walks over to Kate. She's awestruck as she peers down on him.

"What's his name?" Castle asks, jumping up and running over to see the baby.

"Xavier Ryan," Javi smiles as Kate grits her teeth and turns away. Castle quick to her side to hold her hand.

"Come on, deep breaths you got this Kate, I know it hurts."

"I'm done, so done." She cries, as Lanie and Javi decide to come back later when Kate is in not so much pain. Missy comes in later and checks, Kate. She's at about a five, so she's not very far but is doing great.

"I go for a walk, please?" Kate asks, looking up at Missy and pleading with her.

"Yes, but only if Castle holds you the whole time, I do not need you to fall, if you start to feel weird, you come back."

"You got that Castle?"

"Yeah, I got it."

It takes some work, but Kate and her IV are up out of bed and making their way to the hall. She's in some pain, but with the help of Castle, they can peruse the hall and hopefully help Kate progress farther. She has one contraction while they are out but it goes away, and they have made it back to her room.

She's at seven centimeters now, and Missy wants her to get her epidural. Kate's not ready because she remembers how it made her feel the last time. It helps with the pain but makes her sick.

"Ok Katherine, I'm going to need you to be still, I know it hurts, and you don't feel good, but I need you to be still."

Kate is leaning over as Castle rests her head on his shoulder. He's holding her so she does not move. She's trying not to cry and let the pain get to her but she can't. It's just way to much to handle.

"It hurts." She cries, as the doctor pushes the needle in her back.

"Hold still Kate he's almost done."

"You've got this baby, so close."

They get the needle in, and Kate is finally done. She's thankful it's all over. The pain is subsiding now, and that makes Kate feel amazing. The only issue though is Kate's been in labor for a lot longer than she had wanted. When she finally is ready to push, Kate can't wait. They set up the stirrups, and Castle is ready to coach Kate.

"Ok Kate, I need you to bore down again, I know it hurts, and you are tired, but I need you to give me all you've got," Missy smiles.

The first baby it's out rather quickly. Kate had only had to push about four times. The first baby, a boy, had been named Jake Edgar. He had the darkest hair Castle had ever seen. They set him down on Kate only for a second so she can see him before they take him off and clean him up. He's crying, but nowhere near the amount of noise as just then when Reece Alexander comes out. The poor little guy is screaming his head off. Kate thinks something is wrong but the doctor assured her, he's just testing out his lungs.

"You did it, Kate!" Castle smiles, wiping Kate's face as he snaps a quick picture before they get sent off to the NICU to have a doctor look them over. They are fine, but it's always good just to make sure.


	7. Year Six: Whats Your Name?

To say Castle was excited was an understatement. The family had booked a trip to the Hamptons to relax after all that had gone on for the twins first birthday. Kate had been exhausted from all the moving around she had done and knew a trip to the Hamptons would do them good.

Packing up the van, Kate is using the door handle to support herself as she goes to buckle Reece in his car seat.

"Mama."

"Reece."

"Mama."

"Reece."

"Mama!"

"Yes, I'm mama, what's your name."

"Mama."

"No, I'm mama and your Reece."

"What's your name?"

"ake!" He beams.

"No, that's Jake." Kate chuckles pointing over at Jake, who had been already buckled in.

"What's your name."

"Dada!"

"No, that's Dada silly!" Kate laughs again, pointing to Castle, who had just stuck his head up from behind the drivers seat.

"What about me?" Castle asks, smiling at his boys.

"I'm trying to get Reece to say his name."

"What's your name, I know you know it!"

"Willy!" He giggles as Kate playfully rolls her eyes and chuckles as she points back to Lily, who had been in the back seat in her car seat.

"That's Lily, that's Jake, that's Dada, I'm Mama, and you are Reece," Kate says pointing to each person as she says their name.

"You-are-Reece." She smiles, tapping his nose for every word she said and then kissing it when she was done.

"Weece!" He smiles giggling up at his mother.

"See? That's it! You got it, dude!" Kate smiles clipping the boys chest clip and carefully easing herself up out of her awkward kneeling position. Pushing the button, so the door closes, Kate grabs her crutches she had leaning on the side of the van and sets them in the passenger seat before pulling herself in. Castle had the van going and a movie before they pulled out and headed towards the highway. They take the I-495 to the NY-27 E and get off at the exit that would take them through town to the house. They had planned to just drive by the house and drop a few things off and go get dinner but both the boys had pretty stinky diapers and would need to be changed ASAP. The car had started to stink and even with all the windows down the van still stunk.

"We can go to dinner, but we gotta change them, you help me?"

"Oh, for sure," Castle smiles as they park and he gets out. He opens his side door of the van and helps Jake out of his seat putting him on his hip. He takes him inside and sets him on the couch. He goes back out and then helps Kate get Reece out, and she carefully takes him inside as Castle brings in Lily inside so they can change the boys.

"Pee-yew!" Kate chuckles as she pulls Reece's diaper off to change it.

"You are quite the stinker Reece's pieces!" She smiles, blowing a raspberry on his belly after slipping a diaper on him. They get cleaned up and get the kids in the van so they can head out to dinner. The car is still mostly packed as they pulled into the Denny's restaurant parking lot. Kate had thought about putting the twins in the stroller, but then she'd have to keep getting them in and out, and that trumped the thought of putting them in the stroller.

"Stay by the car please, Lily."

"Eat Momma!"

"Yes Lily-Pad, we will soon. Hold on ok?" Kate sighs, reaching for her crutches and leaning them against the van next to Lily. She carefully walks over to Reece and unbuckles him so Castle can scoop him out quickly with one arm. Coming around the van with Jake on one hip, he reaches for Reece and puts him on his other as Kate locks the van.

"Get daddy's pocket please," Kate says, grabbing her crutches and heading towards the restaurant. She can walk pretty well, but is just using the crutches for balance. Just to make sure she does not fall. Using her butt, she tries to back into the door to open it and hold it open with her crutch, but it's just too heavy. Luckily, someone had been leaving and quickly noticed they needed help and graciously held the door.

"Thank you!" Kate smiles as the man nods. They get up a little farther, and a hostess is ready to seat them.

"Five please." Castle smiles, juggling the squirming boys.

"Oh, and two high chairs." He adds, trying to not drop Reece, who was ready to run.

"Alright." The hostess smiles, taking them to a table and then quickly getting the two high chairs. They strap the boys in and put Lily next to Castle inside the booth so she can't escape.

"Whadya want, Lily-Pad," Castle asks, watching his daughter look the kids menu over.

"Licken!" She beams.

"Are you sure? Last time you barely ate any of your chicken." Castle sighs as she nods.

"Ok, if that's what you want, we will get it."

They order a chicken tender plate for Lily with some extra tenders for the boys, a burger for Castle and a salad for Kate. They know the boys won't eat much, but a cut up chicken tender each, will do them just fine if they also snack on some fries.

Food comes to the table, and Kate cuts up the chicken tenders for the boys as Castle puts their bibs on. They go to town on the chicken and fries as the rest of the family works on their meals too.

"Good?"

Kate nods as Lily gives her dad a kiss. Castle blushes, kissing Lily back. He can't believe he's sitting at a table with his family. He'd never thought he'd have a family, let alone three kids. He's in dreamland for a second before Kate wakes him up.

"You alright?" Kate asks, shifting in her seat.

"Yeah, just amazed, amazed to be here with you, and the kids." He yawns softly, having been getting tired from driving for two hours.

"You all done? Maybe we should go home; daddy looks tired."

They get cleaned up and head to the car. Both of the parents are pretty tired as they ease into the driveway. The kids have energy, but the adults is another story. Getting the kids clean and to bed, Castle joins Kate, and they quickly fall asleep. It's hard when you have three kids. They all have so much more energy that you and you have to keep up even when you can't.

It's three AM, and a cry is heard over the monitor. One of the twins must be up. Rolling over, Kate uses all her muscles to pull herself up and out of the bed. She grabs one crutch just because it's dark and the trip down the hall is not always the safest now that the kids are old enough to leave toys out.

She gets to the nursery and in her sleepiness, she meant to lean her crutch by the door, but it slips on the floor. She's too lazy and too tired to even think about trying to look for it and pick it up. Finding the crib Reece was standing up in, she carefully lifts him out and slowly walks to the rocking chair. Sitting down, she did her own little victory dance at the fact that she had carried Reece all the way, by herself, to the rocking chair without any help.

"Shh... Mommy's got ya." Kate coo's, rubbing Reece's back and rocking him slowly. Smiling down on him she begins to sing.

"Hush, little Reece, don't say a word.

Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat." The last few words she says quietly as the song trails off and the two end up falling asleep.

The next morning Castle rolls over to see the other side of the bed empty. As he looks beyond the bed, he can see what he makes out as her crutches, but he can't tell if it's one or both. Rolling back over he jumps slightly, seeing Lily at the side of the bed. She was so quiet he did not hear her come in.

"Morning Lily-Pad, you sleep good?" He asks, watching as she nods, her dark waves bouncing as she tries to jump on the bed. Castle reaches out and lifts her up onto his bed. She smiles and lays on her father. Castle pulls her in, and they snuggle. Not for long, though, rustling is heard on the monitor and the words "Dada" are heard over it.

"Come on Lily, let's go get Jake," Castle smiles, lifting Lily up and taking her towards the nursery. They get to the door, and spot Kate and Reece in the rocker, both of them sacked out.

"Shhh... Lily, let's not wake momma and Reece." He tells her, making her stay by the door and slipping in to grab Jake. He slips back out and takes the two kids downstairs.

"What should daddy make for breakfast?"

"Mergy akes!" Jake beams, bouncing on his father's hip.

"Sure, why not, daddy will make emergency pancakes." Castle smiles, putting Jake in his high chair and getting Lily's stool so she can help her father.

"This is hot Lily, please don't touch ok?"

"Ok, daddy." She nods, watching her father crack an egg into the pan so he can make a few eggs to go with the pancakes.

Moments later a sleepy Kate and Reece find their way in the kitchen. She kisses Jake first before setting Reece in his chair next to his brother. She walks from them and comes over carefully, putting her arms around Castle and kisses his neck softly.

"Morning." She smiles, as Lily turns around and juts her hands out quickly for a hug from her mother.

"Oohh." She grunts, lifting Lily up and hugging her.

"Morning, my Lily-Pad."

"Morning momma!" She beams.

"What are we having for breakfast?"

"Daddy's making mergency pancakes." Lily smiles, putting her arms around her mother's neck, pulling her closer.

"Careful Lily-Pad, Mommy's not fully awake yet, I don't want you to knock me over." Kate sighs, as Castle starts serving the pancakes. Plates are put out for the two adults and Lily while Kate helps cut up two pancakes, one each for the boys. She moves now to carefully push each of the high chairs to the table, making sure they both had bibs on.

"Ok, go sit down Lily," Castle says, walking back to the table so he can sit down. She follows him and climbs into her chair. Kate finds her seat between the twins so she can keep her eye on them.

The boys spend the next 20 minutes banging on their trays as the adults eat. Lily is rather talkative the whole time with the occasional laugh at her brothers. They ate some of their food but had smeared most of the rest on their trays and themselves.

"It's a good thing we are going down to the beach soon. I don't have to give you both two baths today." Kate chuckles, standing carefully and kissing them both as she starts to clean up with Castle.

"Ok, Lily, you go with Daddy, Mommy will be up soon."

"Yeah, come with me Lily-Pad, we can get dressed for the beach."

Lily nods and the two head upstairs. Kate finishes up and sets the twins down and tries to corral them to the stairs and up them. The two are getting distracted, and Kate is having trouble keeping them with her.

"Jake, over here, come on, let's go." She sighs, as Jake's hand slips from her's. They reach the stairs and Kate is careful to watch herself on the stairs. She's good at getting around the house but still has a hard time on the stairs.

"Come on boys, let's go find daddy! I know he's up there somewhere call for him he will come!"

"Dada...!"

"Dada!"

"Dada!" The boys call out, running up the stairs.

"You see him yet?" They shake their heads.

"Dada coming!" Jake giggles, running down the hall.

"Watch out! Dada's coming!" Castle yells, running out of Lily's room and chasing after the boys. They start giggling and laughing trying to avoid their father as they run up and down the hall. Castle gets Jake first and is quick to scoop up Reece next.

"Arghh! Daddy got ya!" Castle laughs, running into their room and setting them down. Lily comes out of her room later and into her brothers.

The family soon heads down to the beach and has a blast getting wet and running around in the sand. They even try to bury Castle, but get lazy and end up just climbing over him. It's getting to be lunch time soon, and the kids will then have to go for a nap.

Putting the three down for a nap, Kate takes the monitor for the twins and heads to her bedroom and heads for a nap herself. Castle had decided to sit next to her on the bed and get some writing done. As he told Kate while they were engaged, he can write anywhere.

 **A/N: So, one more chapter. This is going to hopefully be a big one. Anyways, I wanted to let you know I'm either going to start a new fic and just post little one-shots as the kids grow up, or, just post an** epilogue **at the end of this with short little bits. Let me know what you want me to do, and what ideas you want me to touch on. I can't guarantee anything as I'm not the best writer, but I will try.**


	8. Year Seven: Happy Birthday To You

**A/N: OMG this took forever to finish, so sorry. I got major distracted, and my editor had finished working on my second book, so I wanted to get that formatted and uploaded. This will be the last chapter, but I wanna see if I can keep up with this universe and post one-shots here and there. I don't know what I wanna call it but if you have any ideas please lemme know.** Also **if** there's **any ideas you want me to try lemme know too.**

 **You can find my books on Amazon and Createspace. The first one is also available on the Nook. You can search "Shadows Of The Present" my name is Ruth Ingram. The second book is called "Demons Of My Past."**

 **You can also find out everything you need to know here. gbugman.** wixshadowsdemons **just remove the spaces.**

So much has happened in three years. She's been thrown up on, peed on, had her hair pulled, and much worse mother things. It's not easy being a mother of three, let alone a set of twins. Kate loves her kids, and there's nothing she wouldn't do for them. She's done so much already that one more thing wouldn't hurt. She's crazy busy today. Jake and Reece were finally turning three. Something that's still amazing to the parents.

Kate wanted a small party, but Castle had wanted a big party. They had had a pretty decent size part for when they turned one, that Kate finally convinced him for a smaller party in the park. Family, a few friends, a few coworkers, and Missy, Kate's OBGYN, who had birthed the twins.

They'd planned everything that needed to be planned. Kate had taken the twins a few weeks before the party to the nearest party store and asked them as she perused the aisle of themed party supplies, what they had wanted. They kept coming back to the little section of Peppa Pig themed items, clapping and giggling, each time they walked past the cute pigs. The two adults were not huge fans of the show but would do anything the twins wanted. They were special to them and to even think about giving them a mediocre birthday was out of the question.

Kate had thought about getting a few of the cute games to go with the set of party supplies but changed her mind and opted for the more fun Peppa piñata. She just had to get the candy to fill it. Ending up with the bag of candy, she throws it into the cart and carefully pushes the cart down the aisle. This is the first time in ages, that she's out, by herself, with the boys, and without her crutches. It's a struggle, but she's getting better. Much better than the day she first started using her crutches.

"Eat mama!" Jake cries, tired of having to share the seat with his brother.

"Soon, Mommy is almost done; we just have to pay." Kate sighs, pushing the cart up towards the checkout. They pay, and Kate heads to the car. She lifts Jake in first, clipping the chest clip to hold him in so she can get Reece and buckle him in next. She kisses them both and then loads the car up. Thankfully she'd parked next to a cart corral and did not have to go far to put her cart away.

It's a busy morning. Even though they had reserved their spot at the park, the family still had to get up, eat, get dressed and packed for the party. Kate would make sure she's packed the stroller so she can keep the boys corralled until someone else arrives, willing to play with them. Lily was old enough now, and their tables and grill had been close enough to the toys, that the parents had agreed to let her go play. Under one condition, she comes to check in on them.

Getting to the park, Kate parks and shuts her car off. She gets out and presses the button to open the side door to the van. Lily is already out of her seat, waiting for Kate to let her out of the car.

"Wait, Lily, you have to stick with mommy." Kate sighs. She'd sent Castle to go pick the cake up and knew he'd be here soon, but was having a struggle getting the kids out.

"Kick your feet Reece, you got this, watch Xavie, just like him," Kate smiles, standing behind the boys pushing Reece as Lanie stands behind her son Xavier. The two adults are chatting as the men are standing at the grill, working on the burgers. The rest of the guests would be arriving soon.

"I can't believe the boys are three already," Lanie says, pushing her son as he calls out for another push.

"Me either, I mean, three is nothing amazing, but it's still something."

"Push mama!" Jake cries, kicking his feet, waiting for his mother to come over and push him again.

"Hold on Jake; mommy is coming."

The food has been served, cake had been eaten, and presents are being handed out. Martha and Jim had teamed up and bought the boys brand new Radio Flyer trikes. Tassels and all. Lily had gone with Kate the other day, and they picked out Batman Spider-Man action figures. The boy's big present from the parents had been big boy beds, that when old enough would turn into a bunk bed.

"More?" Reece asks after all the gifts had been handed out.

"That's it." Kate sighs.

"Sorry." She adds.

Castle is amazed, he'd thought Kate would of brought her crutches to the party but seeing her chase the boys around to wear them out, she apparently did not. He couldn't help but stare at her. Everything about his wife was perfect, and it made it even more perfect watching her run around. He wants to stop her, tell her how amazed he is, point it out to her; but he knows if he does, this could possibly catch her off guard and send her down. Something he does not want to do. She's been so good lately in her PT he does not want to send her downhill.

He's sitting at the table, some of the friends have gone home, but Castle, Kevin, and Javi are sitting at the table playing a card game. Lily had worn herself out and was sleeping on Castle. Both Nick and Sarah Grace were with everyone else as they chased each other around the grass that was surrounding the table.

Kate had finally caught up to Reece, and as he giggled loudly, Kate scooped him up and spun him around. She's happy; she's spun him around and is bouncing him up and down. He's happy; they are both happy.

"Got ya!" Kate laughs, kissing Reece on the head.

"Nooooo... Put me down!" He cries, kicking his feet.

"Only if you give me a kiss."

"No kiss mommy."

"Yes kiss mommy."

"No, mommy, down!"

"Fine, but you owe me a kiss still."

It's a late night. The parents were exhausted. The boys were having trouble sleeping. Kate had weened them off the breast at one and a half and now at three were trying to get them finally off the bottle and to the sippy cup. They were down to one feeding in which the twins are allowed a bottle. That's the nighttime bottle. She's taken that away and the boys won't sleep. She thought about giving it to them and trying another night but she knew it would continue to happen and she had to do it sooner or later.

Both the boys were crying. Castle had Jake while Kate had Reece. Standing at the crib, Kate tried bouncing him slowly to get him to sleep. They had started to set up the big boy beds but that was another failed idea for the moment as they felt they should just do one thing at a time.

They were piercing cries. Kate had felt like she'd done everything to help him sleep but nothing seemed to work. Castle had moved into the living room with Jake, so that if one of them fell asleep, they wouldn't wake the other one up.

"Shhh... Reece, it's ok, Mommy's got ya." Kate coos.

"Sleepy Reece, Sleepy Reece." She singsongs, trying to continue to sooth him.

"Jake, you should be tired, maybe we should watch a movie." Castle tells him, reaching for the Apple TV Remote. He turns it on and finds a night time two hour long sleepy time and white noise for kids. He turns it on and sits with Jake in the rocking chair. He turns it up a bit and after some rocking, he's noticed that his eyes are getting droopy. Within 20 minutes, Jake is finally asleep and Castle couldn't be more happier. Luckily, Castle had the other monitor on him and could tell Kate to bring Reece out into the living room so Castle could put Jake to bed. She comes out and Castle gets up and carefully puts Jake in his crib and turned the light out so he can sleep. He then comes out of the nursery and finds Kate in the rocker with Reece. He'd stopped crying, but was now almost wide awake.

"Come on baby boy, mommy and daddy are tired, it's really late, you need to go to sleep." Kate sighs.

Kate's in the kitchen, Lily was asleep in her room along with Jake who had always been an early to bed type of kid. He liked his sleep. Although Reece had, had trouble sleeping these last few nights, so Kate was making him a sippy cup of milk. She hoped that the warm milk would help him sleep. Castle had been in his office, working on his writing as he listened to music.

After handing Reece his sippy cup, Kate trips on the rug and falls to the ground catching her forehead on the corner and nicking it. She's down on the floor, the pain in her legs unbearable as she tries to get up. She tried pulling on the drawer to pull her up, but she felt as though the drawer was going to break. She looks at Reece, who was drinking out of his cup.

"Reece baby," She groans.

"Can you go get Daddy for me?"

The boy nods and heads towards his father's office but turns around looking at his mother. He's scared. He got in trouble the other day for playing in there without his father and was scared to go back.

"Scared Mama." He cries, running back to Kate and clinging to her. She tried calling out to Castle but with his fancy noise canceling headphones she got him for his birthday, he'd never hear a thing.

"Baby, please, go get daddy, he won't get mad at you."

"But trouble."

"You won't get in trouble, now go get him ok? Mommy really needs daddy." Kate groans as pain shoots through her leg.

"Scared." He cries again still clinging to his paining mother. Kate had thought about calling 9-1-1 but knew that if they showed up, Castle would be mad at Kate for not getting him.

"Don't be scared baby, mommy says you can go get daddy, I can see his office from here, I will watch you."

Carefully, Reece lets go of his mother and toddles to his father. He finds him in his office completely distracted by his writing and his music. He tries first to get his father's attention by calling out to him. It does not work.

"Come on baby, go climb in his lap, I'm watching, you are doing great."

The pain shoots louder as she tried to get up again. She thought maybe she could crawl to him, but she could still barely move, and she started to feel like she was going to black out from the head injury. Reaching and turning to his father, Reece climbs up into his father's lap. Castle is startled as he smiles, saves his work and takes his headphones off.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing out of bed?" Castle asks, kissing his son's head.

"Mama."

"You want mama? Did you have a bad dream?" He sighs, clutching his son to sooth him.

"Come on, let's go get mama," Castle smiles, lifting his son and putting him on his hip. Just as he steps out of his office, Castle hears the moans. He quickly makes his way to the kitchen and sets Reece down running over to Kate.

"Oh, my gosh Kate!" He exclaims.

"Hey, hey, don't move, tell me what happened," Castle says, holding his wife's head to keep it from jerking and so he can check out her head laceration.

"I was getting-" She chokes.

"Reece some warm milk, you know, to help him sleep." Her eyes blink as she tries to stay awake. Reece was now sitting next to his mother, scared as he watched the two adults in front of him.

"Stay with me Kate, did you slip?"

She nods and blinks again as Castle looks over at Reece. The boy looks up at his father waiting to see what he had to say. Castle instructs him to get his phone out of his pocket, how to open it up and then how to call 9-1-1. His hands had been full holding Kate's neck. He had no clue if she had tweaked it or not and wanted to keep her stable.

The operator answers and Castle tells her that he's with his wife, Kate Beckett, retired police captain and that she fell. An ambulance is sent out, and while still holding Kate's neck, Castle uses Lucy to call his mother. He'd of used her to call 9-1-1, but that feature had been blocked so no one had accidentally called. He knew his kids would fool around with her once and a while, and he was not wanting to have to deal with a miss call.

She answers sleepily groaning at her son.

"Richard! Why on earth are you calling me so late!" She groans again listening to a moan on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, God, did you butt dial me again while having sex?"

"This is unacceptable!"

"No, no, mother I did not butt dial you again, Kate fell in the kitchen, and I need you to come watch the kids. You just have to put Reece to bed, Lil and Jake are already asleep." Castle says as a gasp is heard from Martha.

"I'll be over as soon as I can, stay calm."

The EMT's arrive soon after and get Kate stable. They fit her with a C-collar and lift her up onto a gurney. They clean out her head wound and cover it up to keep it clean so she can get stitches back at the hospital.

"Thank you." Kate sighs as Castle walks with her to the elevator and down to the ambulance.

"Always."


End file.
